


audite stellae

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Astrology, Astronomy, Destiny, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem, University
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:52:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: [DELIPA 11]"Amai para entendê-las!Pois só quem ama pode ter ouvidoCapaz de ouvir e de entender estrelas".





	audite stellae

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ Os personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de sua criadora, ou seja eu Bárbara Vitória.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o De"Li"Pa 11 – Lírico do [Grupo **Panelinha da Limonada**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/). Poema sorteado: [Ouvir Estrelas [Via Láctea | Trecho XIII] de Olavo Bilac, 1888](http://www.casadobruxo.com.br/poesia/o/ouvir.htm).
> 
> ◈ Imagem de capa editada por mim.
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> Audite Stellae – 2016 – Bárbara Vitória ©

****

 

}{

Meus pais amavam a natureza, o céu, a terra e os planetas. Por esse motivo quando nasceram seus filhos deram-lhe nomes símbolos ao que amavam.

Primeiro veio minha irmã a qual chamaram Orquídea, em homenagem as flores da natureza e a terra. Posteriormente eu nasci e me chamaram de Navi¹, uma estrela da constelação de Cassiopeia homenageando assim o céu e seus planetas. Algum tempo depois vieram meus irmãos mais novos, Hugo e Olive², nomes mais comuns, mas com todo um significado  _hippie_.

Por muitas vezes eu os perguntei o porque de nomes tão estranhos e diferentes, e eles sempre respondiam que ser igual a todos não nos levaria a lugar algum, que ser diferente e único era melhor que seguir um cardume pré-programado a nomear e agir do mesmo modo.

Com o tempo fui entendendo o que eles diziam e passei a relevar as piadas insistentes que recebia devido meu nome e a excentricidade de minha família, nada convencional aos padrões vistos como comuns. Papai era um velho  _hippie_  que se tornara Astrólogo³ por causa de sua paixão pelas estrelas e para flertar com minha mãe que gostava do tema, mas entendia mais das plantas que das constelações. Era muito bonito ouvir a história de amor dos dois.

Se conheceram jovens, casaram-se cedo, mas conseguiram mesmo em meio a tantas dificuldades criar quatro filhos sem nunca precisar do auxílio de ninguém da família, a qual não era muito fã de nós. Para esclarecer somos considerados as ovelhas negras de ambos os lados, tanto pela família paterna quanto materna. Isso que dá quando se junta duas pessoas de humanas vivendo a modinha que hoje diversos adolescentes seguem sem nem imaginar que já é coisa ultrapassada, dos anos de bolinhas e quebrados.

E para arrematar com chave de ouro eu decidi com muita coragem se assim posso chamar aquele sentimento que me fez assumir perante a todos que sou gay e que iria cursar Letras⁴. Posso dizer que foi o pandemônio completo, meus avós não sabiam se morriam do coração pelo fato que eu preferia rapazes ou se eu enfim iria fazer uma faculdade de prestígio. Só sei que no fim da algazarra eu fora recebido com muitos beijos e abraços por todos.

Então após aquele dia me empenhei em estudar o máximo possível para passar na Federal, o que consegui depois de muitas noites mal dormidas, fins de semanas perdidos e alguns boys que sumiram no meio do caminho. Mas no fim eu passei, com uma boa nota e consegui minha vaga em Letras, o pior havia passado e começava então o pesadelo de todos os universitários: o início das aulas e o bendito trote com os bichos.

Ainda lembro do meu cabelo todo manchado, tal como minhas roupas e corpo. As cores de tinta, terra, ovo e outras coisas que custaram a sair. Minha mãe precisou me ajudar com um escovão de banho, pois não conseguia sozinho me limpar daquilo tudo. Agora quase dois anos depois eu já estava mais tranquilo, não era mais bicho e estudava como um louco sem tempo para mais nada. A não ser é claro ler muito – não somente as matérias pedidas, mas alguns livros para descansar a mente – além de olhar as estrelas, um pequeno vício adquirido da infância por causa de meus pais.

E foi assim que um dia após terminar um de meus tantos livros, que o conheci. Lucas⁵, universitário assim como eu, cursando seu terceiro ano em – pasmem – Astronomia⁶. Nos tornamos amigos por interesses em comum, o principal deles: as estrelas.

Todas as noites eu fazia meu caminho para o topo de um morro perto de casa, deitava ali, pegava um livro e após a leitura do mesmo recostava-me sobre uma toalha e observava as estrelas. Por causa da amizade com Lucas, passamos a nos encontrar naquele meu lugar secreto, onde ao invés de somente deitar e vermos as estrelas por vezes as estudávamos com seu pequeno telescópio. E foi assim que passamos diversos meses, até que a amizade evoluiu para algo mais.

Meu pai dizia com toda a certeza que foram os cosmos que nos juntaram, pois, sendo uma estrela por meu nome obviamente eu atrairia outros corpos celestes cobertos de luz até a minha presença. Em outras palavras estávamos destinados a nos encontrarmos. A primeira vez que ouvira aquilo achei que fosse somente mais uma vez aquelas bobagens dos papos esotéricos que ele tanto falava, mas depois de tantos anos juntos com Lucas eu passara a acreditar.

Após nossas formaturas ele me pediu oficialmente em namoro, e em seguida casamento. Foram as datas mais felizes de minha vida. Lembro-me até hoje de suas palavras naquele altar onde trocamos nossos votos.

“Eu sou a luz que ilumina a sua estrela Navi, e você é o astro da minha vida. Nada nem ninguém poderá nos separar, nunca, jamais. Eu te amo e quero você ao meu lado, sempre”.

Eu guardara aquele momento na memória e sempre que olhávamos para as estrelas ele recitava os versos de “Ouvir Estrelas” de Olavo Bilac. Dizia que fora aquele poema que o fizera se apaixonar por mim, pois somente ele conseguia ouvir-me, a sua estrela pessoal.

**Author's Note:**

> [1]. Navi é o nome próprio da estrela Epsilon Cassiopeiae (Segin, 45 Cassiopeiae), que reside na direção da constelação de [Cassiopeia](https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Epsilon_Cassiopeiae).
> 
> [2]. [Site de informações](http://nameberry.com/list/264/Hipster-Baby-Names?all=1) dos nomes hippies de Hugo e Olive (ambos meninos).
> 
> [3]. [Astrologia](https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Astrologia) é uma pseudociência apoiada por religiões ligadas à feitiçaria, segundo a qual as posições relativas dos corpos celestes poderiam prover informação sobre a personalidade, as relações humanas, e outros assuntos relacionados à vida do ser humano.
> 
> [4]. O curso de [Letras](http://guiadoestudante.abril.com.br/profissoes/ciencias-humanas-sociais/letras-686491.shtml) dedica-se ao estudo da língua portuguesa e de idiomas estrangeiros e suas respectivas literaturas, curso de 4 anos.
> 
> [5]. Lucas é um nome de [origem grega](http://www.dicionariodenomesproprios.com.br/lucas/) – Loukás do original Loukanós, que quer dizer "da Lucânia, lucano". Loukanós vem da raiz lyke, luk ou luc, que originaram a palavra lux que corresponde a "luz", por isso também é atribuído à Lucas o significado de “luminoso”.
> 
> [6]. [Astronomia](http://guiadoestudante.abril.com.br/profissoes/ciencias-exatas-informatica/astronomia-684525.shtml) é a ciência que estuda os astros e a estrutura do Universo, curso de 4 anos.


End file.
